


Have You Ever Been In Love?

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Love, Space Wives, TARDIS - Freeform, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor River Song, Time and space, True Love, river song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: “And it takes a lifetime to get close to you. Another lifetime to hold your hand. And then another to make you look at my eyes. So it’s ok. I’m patient. Take as many lifetimes as you need. You know where to find me.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112
Collections: Doctor And River Fanfics, Doctor Who Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was sitting on the steps of the TARDIS munching on custard creams when Yaz looked at her Doctor curiously, asking her a question that had been bothering her for a while "Doctor?"

"Yes, Yaz?" asked the Doctor with a brilliant and bright smile that made Yaz smile at her. 

A smile of a child with eyes of a woman who was centuries old. 

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Yaz, because this mysterious Doctor from the planet of Gallifrey who took them on incredible adventures involving dangerous aliens and lots of running had a hidden past that she didn't talk about.

And Yaz was curious to know more about the Doctor who had lived for more than hundreds of years, her Doctor who charmed her with her adorable smile and kind heart.

And deep down in Yaz' heart, she was hoping that the Doctor would answer that she hadn't been in love. That she had been alone. That she was still searching for the right person to be with for the rest of her life.

The Doctor froze, her custard cream in mid air, thousands of memories rushing back to her, tears of reminiscence stinging her eyes as she answered with her voice cracking softly.

"Yes."

"How did it end?" asked Yaz hesitantly, as she looked at her Doctor who she had't figured out, who she thought she knew but every step toward her took her further away. And by looking at the Doctor, Yaz knew that the person the Doctor had been in love with was special. Seeing the Doctor's lovestruck and hurt expression, Yaz immediately knew that the person that the Doctor had been in love with a remarkable person completely with both her hearts and she still missed this person and cared about this person. 

The Doctor blinked away her tears and smiled sadly as a wave of pain washed over her and then smiled lovingly as she fondled the golden ring that she wore on her ring finger at all times. Yaz' sharp eyes caught that and she drew a sharp breath, wondering whether her Doctor was truly married to someone and if she was why hadn't she told them? Why hadn't they met this special person? 

The Doctor smiled lovingly as she remembered River Song, the woman she married, the woman who saved her life as she answered.

"It hasn't."


	2. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fam thinks the Thirteenth Doctor has gone mental when she talks to thin air. 
> 
> But the Doctor sees what the Fam can't see. And she always will.

They were running away from the Judoon who seemed to believe that the Doctor was guilty of a crime. All the Doctor had told Yaz, Ryan and Graham was that the Judoon was rhinoform space police who were hired by the highest bidder to execute justice but the Doctor wasn't telling them why the Judoon was chasing them. 

"Doctor!" yelled Yaz impatiently controlling her anger admiringly "Why are the Judoon chasing us?" 

"Yeah, they seem to be pretty angry at you, Doc!" said Graham as he held on tightly to the console while the Doctor rushed around pressing buttons while the TARDIS blared bright red, warning them of oncoming danger.

"Doctor, don't you know how to fly this thing?" asked Ryan who was close to vomiting because the TARDIS was whizzing them about in space and the Doctor had no control over it "Can't you control it?" 

"Oh, you can't control it, can you?" said a teasing voice that the Doctor promptly ignored as she darted around "After all, you failed the test to fly the TARDIS and you threw the TARDIS manual into a supernova." 

"Yes, yes, I don't need reminding of everything that I've done." said the Thirteenth Doctor as she shoved her blonde hair that was falling over her eyes, blocking the view of a beautiful lady in a glittering black dress, red heels and blonde space hair. 

"What did you do this time, sweetie?" asked Professor River Song with a teasing smile as she walked towards the Thirteenth Doctor who was looking at the screen which showed the Judoon ship approaching closer towards the TARDIS "Were you being your charming troublesome self? Always did like a bad girl." 

The Doctor smiled nostalgically as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at River "I thought it was just me that liked a bad, bad girl." 

"Is it just me or has the Doctor gone mental?" whispered Ryan to Yaz who was equally confused. 

"Doc, who are you talking to?" asked Graham who was wondering whether he should schedule a therapy appointment for his friend once they landed on earth. 

"Well, sweetie, aren't you going to introduce us?" asked River as she winked at the Doctor making her blush.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Yaz who was on the brink of anger at how the Doctor seemed distracted at something or someone in the thin air. 

"SHUT UP!" yelled the Doctor frazzled, that quietened everyone and then looked at River "What do I do, River?" 

"Who is River?" asked Yaz curiously looking at where the Doctor was looking and seeing no one. 

"The Time Lords have hired the Judoon to bring me back to Gallifrey on the crime that I stole the TARDIS. They don't want the TARDIS. They want me." said the Thirteenth Doctor as she reached out her hand to River who took it in her own "I know you're really not here. You're in my heart. And I'm going mad speaking to you but I will always need you, River." 

River smiled tenderly in the knowing and sweet way that had always made the Doctor feel safe and loved and placed her hand on the Doctor's cheek "You do what you've always done, Doctor. My mad woman in the blue box. You run. Keep your companions safe. The universe needs you. Don't you look back, sweetie." 

The Doctor looked at River with a smile, tears in her eyes "Any words of advice, Professor Song?" 

"Use the blue stabilizers." said River with a sassy smile that infuriated and made her fall in love with her over again. 

The Doctor laughed as she smiled lovingly and took River's face in her hands and kissed her tenderly and passionately, full of love in her two hearts for the woman she married. Then she realized that Yaz, Ryan and Graham were staring at her in disbelief and shock and realized that they couldn't see River like she did. 

River laughed understanding the Doctor and the Doctor chuckled as she looked at River with a smile "Since the fam can't since you, god knows how that looked." 

"Okay, we're definitely taking you to a psychiatrist after this is all over, if we get out of this alive!" said Graham shaking his head at the Doctor who seemed to be dazed yet happy, the kind of happy that came from being with someone you loved for years. 

"Were you just snogging thin air?" asked Ryan, raising his eyebrows at the odd Doctor. 

"No, I was snogging River Song who everyone can't see except I can always see and I hear because she is incredible." said the Doctor quickly as she looked at River who smiled at her as she pointed the levers and the buttons in the TARDIS that the Doctor used to escape the Judoon. 

"Who is River Song?" asked Yaz, feeling a little jealous "Is she someone special?" 

"Yes. I wouldn't have made it this far alive without River Song." said the Doctor honestly with a tender smile as she pulled down a lever that finally took them safely home.


End file.
